


A summer Night

by APenguinThatWaddles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APenguinThatWaddles/pseuds/APenguinThatWaddles
Summary: Dahyun and her friends are about to go to college. So why not a trip to France? Who knows what it will bring, or who it will bring.
Relationships: Mihyun - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	A summer Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihyun/gifts).



> It is my first try on writing so please be kind.

10 YEARS AGO:

Dahyun is a genius. Like the genius in the books or movies that doesn’t have academic flaws, like the genius that can think of things never thought before by society. She is special. But it didn’t really bothered her. She’ve grown knowing it and it isn’t a big thing for her. She still has friends, like common people do, she can still speak up her thoughts easily like common people do. It isn’t a big thing to her. Maybe she thinks it because she’s only 18 years old wanting to live her life like everybody else does. Maybe when she was all grown up, she would feel it... Maybe feel the lonely many genius before her had felt, feel her ideas being used for a greater society good, who knows? 18 years old Dahyun surely doesn’t.

By now, Dahyun just want this night to pass. She’s uneasy. She just want this night to pass, because in the following afternoon she’ll be in an airplane heading to France with her friends. It’ll their first and last trip together before college. Their very wanting trip, planned way time ago at their sophomore year in high school. But she’s anxious, what if she forgets something and run out of money in France? What if the plane delays? These are worries she needs to get rid of. Still, she can’t really do it. She needs to study, it seems awkward but only it can fully distract her. Only books filled with knowledge could make her focus on it and not on her growing anxiety. She past out on her books late that night.

Dahyun woke up early, even tho she’s exhausted she needs to get up to check everything. Right after getting up though, a several backache took place, making all her thoughts disappear. Usually her head works well right after waking up, but not today. Spite that, Dahyun could check everything she wanted and arrived on time on the airport after taking a painkiller. Her friends were also in time for their long awaited trip. Just the 4 of them, how wonderful is that? To her, a lot.

The plane from Seoul to Paris was a blessing for the girl. She got enough time to rest and recover from her backache, time to sleep and, of course, time to read LOONAs 2Jin and Hyeworim fanfics she has downloaded on the day before. Getting in Paris, Dahyun thought to herself that she could finally try to learn french. Just like South Korea, it was summer in France so they made sure to wear properly to it. French summer could be really overwhelming and very hot. Paris wasn’t their final stop though. It isn’t common, indeed, which teenager does not want to visit Paris? But again, they weren’t common teenagers, they were Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Sana and Momo. Their final stop was Blois, a small city in the Lóire Valley. Really odd if you think about it, but that’s what they want: peace, summer and a calm place. The trip to the small city was joyful, really joyful. Listening to LOONA at full volume while Momo drives a rented car could never be bad to these girls. 

At sunset, they arrive at their temporally flat. It isn’t big, but it’s enough; 2bedrooms, 1bathroom, a small living room and a small kitchen. It was most mobiliated with dark wood, a turquoise wall in the living room and a poor illumination according to Dahyun. A poor white lightbulb would never the moon in the night. But they had a bigger problem than Dahyuns illumination one... they didn’t have food in the flat. Thus, Sana and Chaeyoung went down to buy food at a nearby 7/11 they’d seen arriving in the city. 

It was less then 15 minutes the two were away while both Dahyun and Momo were grumpy and starving that someone knocked the door. Expecting the girls to arrive, Momo opened the door just to have Sana carrying a big bag of food while Chaeyoung was holding a blue tulip.

“Whats this Chaeng?” Dahyun asked.  
“A tulip me and Sana bought on our way back in a floriculture down the street”  
“Why would you waste our money on a flower?” Dahyun said sort of angrily. It was a beautiful flower though. 

What she didn’t know is that this tulip would be soon, her favourite thing of this small city. 

Next morning, they already had the plans on what to do. They would start touring the city. It sounds boring indeed but this city was the former royal residence to the kings of France, so it had it’s contribution to history that is worth knowing it. At afternoon, the girls sat in the nearest bar to drink. That’s where most of the fun is. 

After some rounds of shots, Dahyun felt dizzy, like her mind wasn’t there anymore. It was strange to her since she’s always on her own world lost in her thoughts, but maybe it was because it’s her first time drinking for real. Before she would just sip a little from the other girls coups. After this, she doesn’t remember much. Just some flashes of them going back to the flat.

“What happened?” Dahyun asked after waking up with a painful headache.  
“You got really drunk last night” Sana replied.  
“And you made a fuss in the floriculture we bought that tulip last night when we were coming back home” Chae added.  
“Hey, Mina said we should not worry, we didn’t damage anything” Momo shouted from other room making Dahyuns head ache a little more  
“Wait, what did I do? And who's Mina?”  
“Apparently you were trying to get a blue tulip on our way back home but you were too wasted to form proper sentences. So you did like the flower we brought home yesterday huh? Also Mina is the daughter of the floriculture owner. She’s Japanese just like me and Momoring!” Sana said.  
“Oh my god, I’ll never drink again! I’m going to apologize for this Mina girl right now” Dahyun said getting up from bed. But falling on it again right after getting up due to hangover. “Okay, I’ll do it tomorrow, today I’m going to rest” she said already passing out again. 

The next day was a better day. Dahyun woke up early. It is uncommon people be happy about waking up early, but to her a fine morning is the time to appreciate the fog in the hills and appreciate the weak sunlight that enters her room. But it was the day to apologise to this girl. Don’t get her wrong, it was easy for her to do it, but she feels so ashamed of herself... Still she got a little time to enjoy life before it.

At 9AM, she decided to pass by the floriculture to apologise. Getting in it was pretty easy, the city is small enough to go anywhere really quickly. Opening the store door, Dahyun was ready to apologise, but she only saw a beautiful girl about her age in it. It wasn’t that type of beauty that caught your eyes. It was the type of beauty that stuns anyone that passes by. Olivia Hye level of beauty. And it isn’t everyone that gets this type of compliment from Olivia Hye biased Dahyun.

“Hi! I see you came in better conditions today” the strange girl said  
“Huh-, I- yes I’m here to a-apologise for yesterday” Dahyun replied.  
“You don’t need to apologise for anything. Everything’s okay, we didn’t loose any flower. Also I’m Myōi Mina nice to meet you!”  
“Oh I’m glad I did not messed up anything! I felt really guilty when I woken up. My name is Kim Dahyun”  
“You didn’t messed up anything. No need to feel guilty. But I have to ask you... what 4 girls are doing here in the middle of France? I mean, it’s not usual to people visit here.” Mina asked.  
“Oh... we are passing our last summer before college starts here!” Dahyun said excited.  
“Do you girls want to me and my friends to show the city to you?”  
“We have already planned everything! No need to worry, but thank you...”  
“But I bet you don’t know the best places in city, the hidden ones! C’mon let us show you around” Mina said excited. And without any chances to say no, Dahyun agreed.

Telling her friends about Mina and what happened was easier than she expected. All of them agreed way quicker than Dahyun expected. Momo even tried to upset Dahyun saying that “for someone with 192iq, you’re really dumb sometimes. Why would we reject her invitation?”.

“Then if y’all are down for it, let’s meet them on Myōis floriculture”

Their first time together was actually unexpected good. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were funny to talk to. Although, they had to often see them both making out as the cheesy girlfriends they were. And Mina... Mina was the best. She was easy to talk to, really friendly to Dahyun and really gorgeous. Dahyun wouldn’t say it out loud, but she makes her heart skips some beats. 

The tulip her friend brought once was ,from now on, one of her favorite things of the city. 

The 3 new girls showed around to the visitors. Not the castle nor the obvious places to visit, but that ones only locals could know. The good restaurants, the plazas, their high school campus, the ice cream store Nayeon asked to date Jeongyeon, even their small ranted flat to drink they came and many others things. They made this trip better for sure. Their time on the small city was about to end...

They decided to see the stars at the nearby hill. A very cliché thing to do, but they were in a small city in France. The whole trip was a cliché. Sana was cuddling with Chaeyoung and Momo, Nayeon with Jeongyeon- as expected- were in their own world and Mina with Dahyun. The night sky was clean being possible to recognise the bright stars far far away from them. Dahyun loves the stars. Astronomy in general was something she was passionated. Where is every constellation, the stars names, where is most planets such as Jupiter and Venus, how black holes works, were things she knew about. 

“Don’t you love the stars Mina unnie?” the younger asked.  
“Yes! They’re really far away but there is some beauty on it for sure. It’s one of my favourite things to do here... Don’t get me wrong, I love living here and I’ll probably won’t leave since I don’t have the money to go to college... But being here, right now, watching the stars with you is just amazing” Mina said from the bottom of her heart

Dahyun listened carefully the girl she fell in love with. It was about time to admit, she loves Myōi Mina.

“Is it always cold on the top of this hill?” Dahyun asked changing the topping. She felt kind of sorry for the other girl not going to college, even if Mina didn’t had shown any regret on not going to it.  
“No, if you’re with someone you love” Mina said meeting Dahyun eye smile and eventually kissing the younger lips. They spent the rest of their night like that. Some kisses, with the stars watching them.

On the next morning though, Dahyun left without saying goodbye to Mina. She loved the other girl but she had to go back home to follow her dreams of old, but Mina wasn’t part of these dreams. She also couldn’t face Mina, she would have given up her dreams to stay there with the japanese girl.

Her dream was to acquire knowledge, to comprehend the world, to be someone intellectually independent. But only college could offer her that, not Mina.

MINAS POV:

“How could she do this to us? To me?” She asked  
“Maybe she didn’t fall in love with you, like you did. Here let’s forget this random girl that came to our lives” Jeongyeon said grabbing Minas hand out of her room.

DAHYUNS POV:

“Hey! At least we will go to out long waited dream!” Chae said from her plane seat.  
“Yeah... whatever” the older one replied, turning her head back to the planes small window.

AFTER 1 YEAR

MINAS POV:

“Hi! Welcome to Myōis floriculture, how can I help you?”  
“Hi! My name is Tzuyu and I just moved to this small city, I own this new library down the street! Can you please show me the city?” 

Maybe this new stranger will not leave. Maybe Mina can move on from her past with a new start.  
But for now, she needed a friend...

DAHYUN POV:

“I’m so excited to meet the new students, the freshmans! I hope some cute girl applied to uni” Sana said.  
“Hey! What about your crush on Momo-unnie?” Dahyun asked.  
“Shhhhh, someone might listen to you” The older said trying to look the people around them.

4YEARS SINCE THE TRIP:

MINA POV:

“Can you please calm down?” Mina said,not upset, but trying to make the older girl chill instead.  
“But Tzu is 2minutes late... what if she didn’t want to come?” Nayeon said full of anxiety in her voice.  
“We both know that this is not true. Now take a deep breathe” the younger one said worried that- at this rate- the other girl would faint.

Right after saying this, Jeongyeon entered the ice cream store- the store where Nayeon first asked Jeongyeon out and where she asked to date her- along side with Tzuyu. It was about time.

“J- Jeong, I-“ Nayeon started talking.  
“You what?” Jeongyeon asked concerned about her girlfriend that looked like she’d pass out at anytime.  
“Ok you know what? screw this” The older one said ripping a paper Jeongyeon didn’t realise the other girl was holding. “I love you and I could pass the rest of my entire life with you by my side...” She stopped for a moment to take a deep breathe again and to pull out the little black box out of her pocket. “Do you want to pass the rest of our lives with me? Do you want to grow old till us both only have gray hair while we sit at our sofa probably watching some old movie we already know all the saying by heart? Yoo Jeongyeon, do you want to marry me?” 

“Yes” the younger girl replied as if she was already waiting for this “ Yes, I do want to marry you Im Nayeon” 

DAHYUNS POV:

“I- I’m s-sorry Sana unnie and Momo unnie, I can’t keep hiding the fact that I- I’ve been l- loving you two since we were teens. I know, I’m a bad friend for confessing this when you two are in a relationship but I can’t keep doing this.” Chaeyoung said, anxiety filling her body while she tries to not cry.  
“Hey, it’s okay... Me and Sana have also to confess you something...” Momo replied after looking to both Sana and Chaeyoung.  
“We are in love with you too... it was hard to admit but we are” Sana said excited.  
“Oh finally, I couldn’t withstand yours 3 asses crying because of each other” Dahyun said breaking the tension in the room.  
“Wait what?... Oh my gosh, I could kiss the both of you right now” The smaller one said with a huge sigh of relief.  
“Then come here to get your kisses” Both Japanese girls said almost at the same time.

6 YEARS SINCE THE TRIP:

MINAS POV:

“You girls know that this is a really important thing right?” Tzuyu asked.  
“Yes, we have talked a lot about it and we are really sure of it!” Jeongyeon answered  
“Do you know how the process to it works?” Mina asked concerned that this may took a lot of their time.  
“Yes! We have gone to the orphanage before! And the people there said it was really likable to us get Jihyos guard since we are already married!!” Nayeon answered to her best friend.  
“Then I think we will be aunts Mina unnie! Are you ready to teach her how to take care of flowers? I surely am to teach her reading since I’m a library owner and a novel autor hehe” Tzuyu said jumping off her seat.

DAHYUNS POV: 

“What if we create our own business?”  
“As in a company?” Chaeyoung asked sincerely  
“Yes! C’mon we are 4smart and beautiful women that are pretty capable of heading a business. Me and Momo unnie can lead the creation of new tech products while Sana unnie manages the money we get while Chae heads the production and delivery it in time parts! What do y’all say about it?” Dahyun said really excited.

The triplet looked at each other for a moment, as if they could read each others face. Trying to reach a consensus just by staring.

“We are in, but we do need a first product to sell...” Sana said not bursting in joy.  
“So I got this, listen me up...” Dahyun answer the older showing her some projects she had thought about in college... Giving the first shot, KMHS electronics -the name for their business decided after they using the initial letter of their last names- grew really fast. Not to the point where they would be part of the 1% wealthiest people in planet, but enough so they can live really comfortable. But something was missing to the pale girl- or someone.

NOWADAYS:

“Dubu, have you ever loved? I mean, I know you have had former relationships but have any of them madden you euphoric? Like the euphoria I feel with Satang and Chae?” 

These were questions in Dahyuns mind since Momo asked them in their weekly dinner together. Have her? She have had previous relationships before, but have her? No. It had something missing. Something that was once fulfilled a long time ago. A piece of her heart long forgotten by the woman. 

Dahyun was lonely. Obviously, she still had her friends and family- she knew they would not let her down- but it wasn’t about them. It was about someone else, someone who would made her heart skip a beat.

“Hey Dubs, please come in!” Chae said opening the door to the older girl. 

Since last week their all- together dinner was on Dahyuns house, this time it will be on Samochaengs one. Dahyun entered their apartment sensing the smell of spaghetti from the kitchen. But right after it, she hears Samo being sappy on the kitchen, she only could wish this for herself.... But with who? 

The dinner went pretty well, a lot of talking about how they went from mere teenagers to successful women, about how great the pasta Samo made, music and how their favorite artist- LOONA- were one of the top groups in South Korea. 

“Dubs, have you thought about the question I’ve made?” Momoring asked. Dahyun doesn’t need a reminder of what question when she couldn’t stop think about it.  
“Yes, but honestly... No, I have never” The younger replied.  
“What’s going on here? What question?” Chaeyoung asked unaware of everything.  
“I asked Dahyun-ssi if she have ever loved someone like I love you two” Momo answered in a soft tone to the girl.  
“Not even that girl from Blois when we’d made that trip? The Japanese one” Sana asked remembering their past trip together ages ago.  
“I mean, I felt complete when I was with her... But, please, it has already passed 10 years. Even if I went there and found her, then what? She probably does not even remembers me” Dahyun said with something long forgotten in her heart taking all her thoughts. Something she had missed feeling. Love.  
“I still think you should maybe try to find her you know? Nowadays you can always try some social media or you can go there yourself. Shot your shot baby” Sana said already standing up to cuddle with Momo and Chaeyoung.  
What if her friend was right? What if that was the missing part of her heart? What if her helped Dahyun to stop feeling lonely? A lot of “what if’s” that could be only answered when Dahyun meet this girl- now a grown up woman- face to face.

“But when I meet her- if I meet her- then what will I say?”  
“What you feel is the right thing to say, duh. Now go! We’ll keep everything in the right place while you do it.” Samochaeng said in unison  
“Okay, I’ll travel to the other half of the world to meet this woman. I might need to”

On that night, Dahyun booked a seat in the first plane that departures to Paris. So then, she could rent a car and finally arrive at the city. In 3 days she would be heading to Paris to meet the woman she loved a long time ago. 

The flight was really calm, but not to Dahyun. Her mind was trying to figure out what she’d say to the other woman. What would she say? “Hi, sorry for not saying goodbye to you 10years ago. Hey, I think I still am in love with you”? No. This is a really dumb thing to do.

Getting in Paris, the feeling of being in the city of lights is not the same as back then. It felts more common, less euphoric. She has grown up, she is not the same girl she was 10years ago.

Renting a car was not easy. It was winter in the northern hemisphere and the chances of snowing while she was at the road was big. Still, she got the car after showing that she knew how to drive in the snow and payed for everything. It was the time to meet this woman.

At 6PM she got to the city. It was different from the last time, but she recognised the major buildings there. She planned on searching for Mina on the following day. For the rest of the night she would park the car in this café to rest and eat something and then head to the hotel.

It was snowing though. So she needed to rush from the car to the café’s door in order to not freeze. 

“Is it always cold here?” She murmured while entering the café.  
“No, if you are with someone you love” A woman about her age said. It was her, it was Mina.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that have read this. Thank you to all my friends that helped me writing it. @JpMagno_ on twt


End file.
